Phil's Surprise
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: One shot. Phil proposes to Dan, but not everything goes to plan. Nothing gets past Dan!


**Just a little something I thought might be cute. I loose inspiration when I have multi-chapter stories to work on and I'm losing my own sanity trying to write the last chapter of Insanity /: how bloody ironic.**

**enjoy dah fluff! **

I was going to do it.

I was going to do it.

Holy crap, I was going to do it!

Breathe, Phil. Breathe.

I suddenly started to shake, worrying thoughts crashing into my head; what if he says no? What if he serves up the biggest slice of rejection ever? He might break up with me? I couldn't take that, no way.

No Phil, breathe. You won't know until you get the balls to ask him.

Well, of course I had balls, I mean Dan was a devil in bed...I smirked.

"Pull yourself together man, any second he'll be crashing through that-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Dan shoved the front door open; I'd been thinking so hard I'd blocked out the sound of his keys in the door. I smiled to myself, the nerves seeping out of me like water. _...Door..._

"Honey I'm hoooooommeeee!" he called in his usual ironic way.

My smile widened. "In here!"

He pushed his head around the door and smiled at me, mirroring mine. "Hey gorgeous," he said, adding his statement Zac Efron wink. One word: SEX.

I hopped over to meet him, wrapping my arms around his waist as he did mine, pressing our foreheads together. "We've been over this a million times, you're the gorgeous one," I whispered, my tongue poking out slightly as I smiled. Damn, I looked like a retard when that happened. Dan licked the tip of my tongue, making me shiver.

"Dan, I-"

He wouldn't let me talk as he started to lick around my mouth, then started to kiss me; slowly, gently...I felt myself start to sink into it, before I broke away, shocking Dan.

"Phil?"

"I-I've got something I want to talk to you about, don't panic babe," I pecked his cheek.

I felt his tensed shoulders relax as I grasped his hand and pulled him towards the couch, sitting him down next to me as he shoved his hand into his cardigan pocket. I placed a hand on his knee.

"I have a question for you," I said, pretending to be grave. I'd decided I was going to play him for a bit, make him nervous; it would get him back for all the pranks he'd pulled on me, especially the ones he put on YouTube.

"What?" I felt the panic in his voice, almost making me feel guilty.

"Do you have anything to tell me before I continue, Dan...?"

"What? No! Of course not! Phil for God's sake I haven't cheated, I haven't done anything, I haven't told anyone about us, I haven't...I don't know, but I haven't done anything!"

It was rare I'd catch him in this nervous mood; it usually took a lot to get him into this state.

"Dan..."

"What Phil for God's sake please just tell me!" he whispered, close to tears. I couldn't bear it.

"I want to ask you..."

"Just tell me!" he choked out, a single tear running down his cheek.

I slid off of the sofa and onto the floor on one knee. His panic turned to something close to shock as his hand flew to his mouth.

"Dan Howell," I whispered, smiling.

"Yes?" he breathed.

I brought the ring box out of my hand, opening it just as I asked, "Will you do me the absolute honour of marrying me?"

The tears started to thicken as his shoulders shook with sobs; I jumped back to my original sitting position, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Shhh. Shhhh. I'm sorry, am I taking things too fast?"

"I just- I- Phil that's a Haribo ring," he sobbed with such sadness in his voice it took a second for his actual words to register, but when they did,

"Wait, what?!"

His crying stopped immediately as he brought his left hand out of his pocket, wiggling the wedding band on his ring finger. He grinned as the tables turned and now I was the shocked one.

"But- How-? I- What?" I looked back at the ring box and sure enough there sat a Haribo ring on the cushion. I looked at him in utter amazement.

"I know where you hide everything, baby. And I also knew you'd try to prank me; I couldn't let that happen, could I?" he smirked, pressing his lips to mine for a few seconds before letting go, still enjoying the utter amazement displayed on my face at my partner.

"I love you so much," I chuckled, sliding the Haribo ring onto my finger.

"I love you more."


End file.
